Main:Senna Deriks
Emmen, Drenthe, Netherlands |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Gymgroep A.S. |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Matthieu Zimmerman |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Senna Sandra Deriks (born December 30 in Emmen, Drenthe) is a Dutch-born Belgian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. Junior Career 2013-2014 Deriks' international debut came as a junior at the Elite Gym Massilia in France in late 2013. There, she placed tenth with her team, twenty-sixth on balance beam, twenty-seventh in the all-around and uneven bars, and thirty-second on floor exercise. The following year, she placed twentieth at the International Gymnix in Canada. She returned to the Massilia, this time competing in both the Open and Master divisions. She won team gold and placed thirteenth on bars, sixteenth in the all-around, eighteenth on floor, nineteenth on vault, and twenty-first on beam in the former, and won team bronze and placed fourteenth in the all-around in the Master division. She wrapped up the year at the Top Gym, winning team bronze and placing seventh in the all-around, eighth on beam, and ninth on vault. 2015 Deriks competed at the Belgian National Championships in 2015, winning all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise silver, vault bronze, and placing fourth on balance beam. She returned to the Massilia, placing twenty-third in the all-around, and the Top Gym, winning all-around and uneven bars silver and balance beam bronze. Senior Career 2016 Deriks made her senior international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning team gold and uneven bars silver. At a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, she won gold on uneven bars and placed thirteenth in the all-around. She competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping Belgium place third and qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed sixth on bars. At the Dutch Open in June, she won bronze on uneven bars and placed fourth on beam, seventh on vault, and twelfth in the all-around. She was named to the Belgian team for the Olympics in late June.Olympics Rio Olympics The Belgian team competed in the first subdivision, placing twelfth and failing to qualify for the team final. Individually, Dericks placed fifty-sixth on uneven bars and did not advance to the final. 2017 Deriks continued to compete after Rio, taking part in the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, placing fourth on bars, fifth on floor, seventh with her team, and eleventh in the all-around. In June, she only competed on uneven bars at the Flanders International Team Challenge, winning team bronze. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fourth on uneven bars, sixth with her team, and fifteenth in the all-around. 2018 Deriks began her season at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, winning gold with the Belgian team. In May, at the Belgian National Championships, she won balance beam silver, all-around and floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth on vault and fifth on the uneven bars. She went on to only compete on uneven bars at the Thialf Summer Challenge, placing fourth with her team. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. The same occurred when she competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. 2019 Deriks competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge in June, which also served as the National Championships for the senior Belgian gymnasts. She won team gold and placed twenty-first in the all-around (third out of eight Belgian gymnasts). She was selected to compete at the European Games in Belarus in late June, where she finished sixth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping Belgium qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References